


Because I Love You

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [8]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam is a sweetheart, And Adam likes it very much, Buuut things changed, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Encouraging and supportive Kenny, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, How did we even get here when it started off so pure???, Kenny is LOUD, Kenny is also flexible, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sensitive Kenny, The editing this went through let me tell you..., This was intended to be a long fluffy piece, Top Adam, Well both of them are really, What was in that coffee I drank the other night?!, cute moments, dear lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Post-Fyter Fest Night Two.Adam and Kenny enter a new phase of their relationship, of tender, sweet, silly moments and thoughtful reflection on everything that's happened thus far. But also, as summarized by Pixyl:The Boys are Kinky.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelbystargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbystargazer/gifts).



Because I Love You

A/N: The boys retain and live to fight another day! NOW here’s the fluff I promised! Well, fluff and smut. It took a bit longer than expected—*glares fiery death eyes at Gedo*—but it’s finished. And it’s LONG (for me on this kind of thing anyway)! And kinky! Ish. This is why I don’t drink coffee, much less at 2 A.M. I was writing this a little after Dominion and before Fight for the Fallen (which I’m addressing later). Ahhh… It’s not quite what I promised you, Shelby, but this works too, right?

  
  


_Clink!_

Adam and Kenny downed their respective drinks—Adam a glass of whiskey on the rocks and Kenny a glass of 2% milk—after a toast. Both of them sat next to each other on their bed at Kenny’s house in only a pair of shorts, sore, but happy, having been victorious in their match against Private Party. Still together. Still the tag champs.

Things had been better since the previous week. People often say communication is key. How true those words were, especially when they can take a situation from arguing and scrapping to cuddles and sweet kisses. With so much out in the air because of the things they’d talked about both of them seemed to be in much better spirits, an atmosphere of comfort settling over whatever room they were in. Matt and Nick had given both of them strange looks when they had found Kenny basically in Adam’s lap, back to chest, both of them watching something on Adam’s phone before Dynamite earlier. And… There were more easygoing, lighthearted moments like now, too.

Adam peered over his glass at Kenny, stifling a laugh at the milk mustache on his face. Such a small and simple thing, and yet… He couldn’t help the small swell of joy in his heart at the sight. Kenny stared at him in confusion, but his expression softened at the look of pure joy and love in Adam’s eyes and the wide grin he was giving him.

“Come ‘ere,” Adam told him softly, setting his glass off to the side. Kenny did the same, scooting over towards him a bit, surprised when Adam pulled him into a gentle, slow kiss, startled at the tongue he felt licking above his upper lip, but only pulling Adam closer with an intrigued hum. His hands settled in Adam’s wavy curls, still holding onto them when they both pulled back a little. Kenny blushed, smiling sheepishly, while Adam continued grinning.

“What was that for?” he asked. Adam let out a soft laugh.

“Because I love you,” he answered without hesitation. “And because you had a little something on your face,” he added, gesturing to Kenny’s mostly empty cup. Kenny blushed even more, looking away.

“Right,” he whispered, hands now in his lap, horribly embarrassed for some reason. When their relationship had first started, things went from zero to one hundred pretty quickly, and of course they had their gentle, casual moments… But nothing quite like this. Nothing before had ever made him feel quite this: blushy, nervous, like he was hanging out with his biggest crush and didn’t know what to say or do. He hadn’t felt this way in a long, **_long_ ** time. Adam picked up on his embarrassment, grin fading a bit.

“You okay?” he asked. Kenny nodded.

“Yeah. It’s just… Things between us feel… Different. It’s a good different!” he rushed to explain, looking back to him. “I feel like a nervous teenager again is all…” Adam laughed softly, blushing a little himself.

“It’s… It’s been a week, hasn’t it?” Kenny nodded in agreement. “Every time I’ve looked at you I feel butterflies in my stomach. And I just can’t help but wanna smile.” He grinned again. “So it’s not just you, I promise.”

“You make me… So ridiculously happy,” Kenny whispered warmly, hopelessly in love with his wonderful cowboy. He thought back on what Adam had said to him the morning after Fyter Fest night one. “Did… Did you really mean what you said? About loving me like that?” _I was about to ask her to marry me… I’ve never loved anyone else that way except you…_ His heart raced as Adam nodded, a thoughtful expression taking over his grin, eyes drifting.

“Mmmhmm. No one else has ever really cared about me like you have. You’ve stuck with me this long, and you were the one to come find me on that go home show. If it weren’t for that…” He sighed. “I probably would’ve just left and things would probably still be kind of awkward between us.” He met Kenny’s eyes. “None of this would’ve happened. I can’t… I can’t imagine not being with you. And I don’t want that to change.” He kissed Kenny’s cheek, smiling. “I feel like it’s a bit soon to be proposing, though. Sorry to disappoint you.” Kenny chuckled.

“No, I’m with you on that.” He took Adam’s hands in his as he laid back on the bed, kicking their glasses out of the way, slowly pulling Adam on top of him until he was straddling him. “Could you do something else instead?” Adam stared at him in confusion.

“Like what?” His eyes went wide as Kenny’s legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Kenny moving his hands to the waistband of his shorts. Adam let out a shaky breath at the trust in Kenny’s eyes, the realization hitting him in an instant. _“Oh.”_ Kenny nodded, legs falling back down onto the covers as Adam’s thumbs slipped under the waistband of his shorts. He lifted his hips as Adam moved over and slid his shorts and boxers down and off. “I—Are you sure about this?” His hands lingered right above Kenny’s hips, aching to touch, but wanting to make sure this was what Kenny wanted.

“Yes,” he whispered eagerly. “You’re the only other person who I’ve ever asked to…” Adam sat stunned for a moment before swooping down to capture Kenny’s lips, gripping his hips lightly, quickly getting rid of his own shorts and boxers.

“Lube?”

“In my bag.” Adam gave an overdramatic groan, prompting a smirking Kenny to raise an amused eyebrow. That was **his** thing! Adam reluctantly left the bed to rifle through the top of Kenny’s things, returning to his original spot with a half empty bottle of lube.

“We’re going to need another one of these again soon,” Adam remarked as he squeezed some onto his fingers, making sure to warm it. Kenny scoffed.

“You could buy some too, you know,” Kenny told him in good fun.

“I know, but you seem to have it covered, so…” Adam replied cheekily. Kenny laughed softly, propping himself up on his forearms, letting out a breath.

“How do you want me?” Adam considered it for a few moments.

“Right now, how you are is fine. Eventually I want to try different positions, but…” He blushed, stopping himself. Eventually? Was he going to get an eventually? Kenny saw his uncertain expression, laying back down and cupping Adam’s face.

“Hey.” Adam met his gaze. Kenny smiled up at him. “I like topping. I like being able to teach you things and make you feel good while I’m doing it. But I’m good with bottoming too, whenever you want.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “We really need to talk about sex more, don’t we?” Adam chuckled with him.

“A little.” He scooted back a little before he teased Kenny with one finger, circling his hole and dipping his fingertip in every now and then. Kenny gasped, all of the tension leaving his body at the small actions, his trusting, half-lidded gaze making Adam harder by the second.

Kenny let out a breathy, _“Ah,”_ Adam unable to help smiling at that. He tried to remember the various things Kenny had done to him in the past, moaning softly as his thoughts drifted, finger lazily and gently circling and teasing still, his other hand resting gently on Kenny’s thigh, rubbing small circles into his skin. He finally pushed an entire finger in, slowly, carefully, and Kenny let out a quiet mewl at that, briefly squeezing his finger when it was all the way in, head tossed to the side. It had been so long…

“This okay?” Adam asked. Kenny nodded, gasping as Adam crooked his finger, searching for that certain spot… Kenny’s back arched beautifully a few seconds later, head thrown back into the pillows as his mouth opened with a long, deep groan. Adam gasped at the sound, wanting to hear it again. Kenny’s next groan was a little louder, and Adam looked down to see Kenny leaking onto his own chest. _Jesus_. He’d barely done anything yet! He carefully pushed in a second finger next to the first, Kenny letting out another gasp, louder than the first.

As he scissored him open and tried to figure everything out, Adam noticed a few things. The first, and most wonderful, was that Kenny was insanely responsive. The lightest and smallest touches made his face light up, made him react in endearing and sexy ways, made Adam’s heart race. His face was so open and vulnerable. Trusting. Beautiful. And his eyes… Shining with love and pleasure and light in a world full of hate, pain, and darkness. Adam swore he could lose himself in those ocean blues, and he couldn’t resist leaning down to capture his lips in a slow, lingering, deep kiss. He hummed happily as Kenny’s hands settled back in his hair, blunt nails scratching soothingly at his scalp and combing through the dark blonde strands. _Oh, that felt nice…_ What was he thinking about again?

Oh, right!

The second thing he noticed was how vocal Kenny was. Every movement of his fingers drew a sound out of Kenny: a quiet breath, a gasp, a moan, a multitude of sounds that made his heart melt and his breath catch. And Kenny could be **loud**. In the best way possible, of course! All of the raw, drawn out sounds echoed through the bedroom, music to Adam’s ears.

His lips moved to the rest of Kenny’s face, across his jaw, down his neck, his chest. He inserted a third finger as he sucked lightly on one of Kenny’s nipples, Kenny arching into his mouth with a needy cry, eyes squeezing shut. **_Oh, FUCK._ ** He wanted to hear **more**. The sound went right to Adam’s cock, tongue swirling gently around the nub as Kenny squirmed, pleasured cries continuously falling from his lips, hips rocking in time with Adam’s fingers. How this adorable angel underneath him was the same person who whispered hot and filthy things in his ear while making him scream in the best way possible was a mystery to him.

“A-Adam,” Kenny gasped out, tugging lightly on his curls. “Ad— _Ngh!”_ Kenny failed to finish his sentence as Adam moved onto his other nipple with a soft bite, cock twitching between them as he continued to squirm, feeling a fourth finger enter him. Adam tugged on it gently with his teeth before alternating between long, swirling licks and short, quick brushes of his tongue, sucking on it lightly every now and now. _“A-A-Adam, I’m going to cum!”_ Kenny felt that familiar pressure, that tug beneath his navel, the sporadic arching of his back and the clenching of his abs that signaled he was close, and right before he reached the edge Adam pulled back with one last kitten lick. Kenny’s hands left his hair, falling back at his sides as he breathed in a huge breath, as if surfacing from underwater. Panting, his dark and wanting eyes landed on Adam, whose fingers had stilled. Adam swallowed, breathing a bit quickly and heavily himself, running his free hand through his hair with a sheepish smile.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look…” he whispered, and when had he become so out of breath? Kiss swollen lips, flushed chest, hard nipples, twitching, leaking cock… Kenny’s hair was wildly fanned out on the pillow under his head, the stray blonde strands shaped like a halo above him. An angel indeed. Kenny blushed, turning his face away in embarrassment, smiling. He whimpered as Adam gently removed his fingers from him, gathering and warming more lube in his hands before grasping his cock and stroking it slowly. **_Dear GOD, that felt good. Holy shit…_ ** Adam’s eyes fell shut with a long, shuddery moan as he slowly worked himself, and this time it was Kenny’s turn to watch him.

Adam was very observant, he’d learned a little while ago, but the point was made even clearer now. Every change in his breathing, every sound and movement, Adam made note of, adjusting what he was doing to get the response he was looking for. It worked wonders for them both, and it made Kenny beam happily. That, combined with his curiosity and eagerness, made everything they did together mean that much more. Adam opened his eyes, meeting his gaze.

The look Kenny was giving him took his breath away, Adam’s hand halting mid-stroke at the tender, joyful stare he was receiving. Kenny smiled warmly at him, and he swore his heart melted right then and there from it. He crawled back on top of Kenny, capturing his lips in a more zealous and passionate kiss as he slowly pushed in, both of them moaning at the sensations. Kenny was hot and **tight** , and Adam had to stop himself before he could go any further. If he felt like this **now** how was he going to feel when he bottomed out?

_“Kenny…”_ he whispered, brain short circuiting for a few moments.

Kenny slowly relaxed his body, feeling the stretch as Adam stopped, letting himself adjust, hands back in Adam’s hair. Adam was hot, hard, huge. And yet he was still gentle, still careful. Adam pushed in a bit more after a few moments, trying to do so slowly, but his hips bucking forward without warning tore deep groans out of both of them. Adam couldn’t think for a few seconds, and Kenny’s mouth was open in a silent scream.

“Shit! Fuck, are you okay?!” He cupped Kenny’s face in alarm, and Kenny slowly turned his head to kiss the palm of one hand.

“I feel… Fantastic,” Kenny replied with a soft laugh. Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re so **_tight_ **,” Adam told him. Another groan. “Am I hurting you?”

“No no no, you’re fine,” Kenny assured him. “It’s just… Been awhile.” His eyes slipped shut and his mouth fell open as he just let himself _feel._ A hint of pain, lots of pleasure. Just being filled by Adam made him feel complete. He moaned softly. _“_ **_Fuck, cowboy…_ ** _”_

“That’s the plan,” he responded cheekily. Kenny laughed breathily before a **deep** , sharp thrust had him moaning obscenely. “Do you like it gentle? Rough? Fast? Slow?” He knew he was asking a lot of questions, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. Plus, he wanted to know what Kenny liked. Personally, Adam wanted to take it slow, both because this was his first time with Kenny and he wanted to savor every moment of it, and because he wanted to be as safe as possible. Kenny (mostly) caught his breath before answering.

“It depends… On what I’m in the mood for that day and what the other person is in the mood for.” He smiled. “Right now, as long as you’re happy and comfortable that’s all that matters to me.” Adam laughed softly under his breath as he felt his eyes water, hair falling in front of his face.

Here he was, out of his depth and unsure in what he was doing—and of course he’d had sex before Kenny, but this felt like a new experience entirely—and Kenny was **still** trusting him, with his body and all the decisions that were happening right now. How could Adam possibly love him more with every passing second? Kenny brushed Adam’s hair out of the way and caught his disbelieving look, chuckling softly.

“I’m serious. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, and I’m flexible… In more ways than one.” Adam snickered at the wink that accompanied that last comment, but nodded.

“I want you to be comfortable too,” Adam replied, averting his eyes. “I know I keep asking you things…”

“Because you’re being careful and considerate.” Kenny narrowed his eyes affectionately. “Don’t get that apologetic look on your face. I know how your mind works!” Adam smiled sheepishly and Kenny grinned. “I promise you I am okay with whatever it is you want to do: fast, slow, fucking me through the furniture, drawing it out until I’m begging to cum. Just tell me what’s going on in that _head_ of yours.” He playfully poked at Adam’s forehead to punctuate his last statement.

“I-I wanna take my time,” Adam began. “I wanna take it slow, to be safe, but also because I kind of just… Wanna cherish this?” He shifted his hips slightly, Kenny letting out a harsh breath. “The first time, you know? And…” Adam met his gaze again. “I want it to mean something, like you said that first night.” _I don’t want to just rush through this without you knowing how important it all is to me…_ Kenny nodded. He remembered. “I want you to feel good.”

“I trust you,” Kenny told him. “Go for it.” Adam took a deep breath, bracing his hands on either side of Kenny.

He pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting all the way back in, slow, but by no means gentle. Kenny gasped, rocking his hips up to meet him, not quite coordinated. He did it again, angling himself differently and thrusting back in a little quicker. Kenny let out an, _“Ah!”_ at that, hips still not quite synced with Adam’s but closer this time. Kenny’s hands roamed his back, mapping over muscle and scars, unable to keep still. From there Adam established a pace, slower to withdraw but quick to sheathe himself inside Kenny again, searching for that spot that would make Kenny arch so wonderfully against him and see stars. Adam knew he’d found it when Kenny moaned his name, nails digging painfully into his skin as he practically clung to him, arching up against him, head thrown back.

**_“Adam!”_ ** Another thrust just like that one, then another, until he established a torturous pace, Kenny a moaning, writhing mess beneath him, rocking his hips in time to Adam’s thrusts. Adam lost himself in it all, kissing down Kenny’s face and chest, groaning as nails raked roughly down his back, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer.

_“Fuck!”_ Adam gasped out, letting out harsh breaths and groans with each thrust. _“_ **_Fuck! Kenny…_ ** _”_ His hands found Kenny’s curls again, tugging on them firmly, pulling a whine out of him. Kenny pulled his head in the opposite direction with a gasp, and Adam tugged harder with a sharp thrust, drawing an even louder whine.

Adam moaned as his pace quickened a little, taking a risk and hooking one of Kenny’s legs over his shoulder, pressing in even deeper. The delicious scream that accompanied that encouraged Adam to hook Kenny’s other leg as well, almost bending Kenny in half. “Just… Just like that,” Kenny panted, _“Just like that…_ **_FUCK._ ** _So good, so good to me…”_ The rest of his thoughts dissolved into desperate, needy noises that tumbled from his lips. 

Adam let out a groan, hips stuttering at the praise. His eyes fluttered shut as Kenny carded his fingers through Adam’s hair, arching up against him again, feeling close. Adam knew he wouldn’t last much longer, control slipping as his pace sped up. He moaned as Kenny clenched tightly around him, throwing his head back as he came **hard** between them, continuously gasping out Adam’s name, painting both their stomachs. A few more thrusts and Adam felt himself cum inside of Kenny with a deep moan of his name, toes curling and eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure as his hips kept moving. Kenny whined from the overstimulation, but kept rocking his hips in time with Adam’s, not wanting him to stop.

_“Ah! More…_ **_More…_ ** _”_ Kenny pleaded. Adam finally stilled when he felt wrung dry, Kenny’s legs slowly falling back down to the bed, Adam collapsing on top of him, boneless and sated. Kenny didn’t mind at all, welcoming Adam’s body pressing him deeper into the mattress, grounding him, bringing them even closer together.

“Jesus Christ,” Adam gasped out when he could think again, rolling them over onto their sides. Kenny wrapped his legs around his waist with a whine as he went to pull out. Adam froze.

“Stay inside me?” Kenny asked quietly. “I like how it feels, after,” he admitted, blushing. _I like how close and connected we feel like this._ Adam nodded, body relaxing as Kenny snuggled up against him. Adam wrapped his arms around him as they both laid together, smiling into breathless kisses, uncaring of the mess between them.

“You… Are really loud, and really sensitive. And it’s really hot,” Adam told him after a few minutes. Kenny laughed softly, plopping a kiss in Adam’s hair in thanks.

“I can’t help it,” Kenny whispered, blushing.

“I like it,” Adam whispered back, stealing a quick kiss. “Don’t ever change.” Kenny stole a kiss back, eyes bright and joyful, and Adam couldn’t help but grin. “Why did you want me to…” Kenny smiled warmly at him.

“Because I love you,” he replied. “Because intimacy like this is important to me and I wanted you to know that I trust you with my everything.” He gently cupped Adam’s face as Adam’s eyes went wide in surprise, and Adam leaned into the touch.

“It was everything I could’ve imagined and more,” he told Kenny truthfully.

Kenny grinned, enjoying getting the daylight kissed out of him after he said, “Then I can’t wait for next time.”


End file.
